Sukui no Kishin (Demon God of Salvation) Arc One: Kishin Rising
by bubbajack
Summary: Naruto, one year into his training trip with Jiraiya heads to Uzushiogakure, the birthplace of his mother to see if he can find anything the many invaders missed. What he finds and unintentionally unleashes will put not only his world but the entire Multiverse in danger if he can't stop it... Naruto/Cthulhu Mythos crossover! 1st part of an Epically long series! NaruHarem! R&R Plz!


**Sukui no Kishin (Demon God of Salvation) Arc One: Kishin Rising**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to what I consider my masterwork… sadly.**

**Ch.1:** **Old Friends, Uzushio, and the Unbound…**

Two travelers made their way down a dusty road. The first an older man was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face with two red marks coming down from his eyes. He also wore a horned Hitai-ate with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Next to him was a tall young blonde haired man, with cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark orange and black jumpsuit as well as a black Hitai-ate on his forehead and black sandals. This was the apprentice of Jiraiya and Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko Naruto Uzumaki.

As the two continued to walk Naruto turned to his sensei and asked "Hey Ero-sennin not that I really mind all that much seeing as I'll get to see Inari, Old Man, and Tsunami-san, but why are we heading to Wave Country?"

The legendary ninja face faulted and upon picking himself up, shout at his apprentice "What did I tell you about calling me that gaki?!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you weren't such a pervert sensei." The blonde responded honestly.

"Well if I wasn't "such a pervert" I could never be such a great author now could I?" Jiraiya retorted.

"Of course you could." Naruto stated as if it was a fact.

"Ok gaki I'll bite, how can I still get inspiration for my books and not be considered a pervert?" the Sannin asked jokingly.

"Simple, all you need to do is to make Shadow Clones, Henge them into different people, and have them get your "Research material" hands on."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a moment and then said "…Naruto…YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

The blonde just shrugged and started to walk as he asked "So why are we going to Wave again?"

Jiraiya sighed before he said "For the thousandth time kid, we are going there to check out the ruins of Uzushiogakure former shinobi village that was allied to Konoha, but during the last war they were attacked by the combined forces of Kiri, Kumo, Shimo, and Yugakure wiping them out. The few that survived fled across the shinobi nations. The reason we are headed there is to see if they left anything behind, as Uzushio was known to have the best seal masters in existence. So, it wouldn't surprise me if they had some secrets hidden their even now."

"Oh…and I am according to you supposedly the last living Uzumaki correct? Jiraiya nodded causing Naruto well then I have just one question." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why are we headed to Wave if Uzushiogakure is in the opposite direction?"

"Think about it gaki, will any of the people whose ninja actively took out a ninja village known to be allied with Konoha, be willing to take two Konoha ninja to said destroyed village?" Jiraiya said slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Ah I guess you have a point there…"

"Of course I do I am the Legendary Jiraiya afterall." After a moment the Toad Sage spoke again "So gaki what's Nami like? I stayed away from that place because of Gato but I heard it was pretty bad, and have been too busy maintaining my spy network to look into anything going on there since you and your team gave him the boot."

Naruto's face lost its usual exuberance and he became solemn "Well it was a poor country the people had pretty much lost all hope, especially Inari whose adopted father Kaiza had been publically executed for speaking out against Gato. Gato had hired Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Bloody Mist but he and his helper, Haku were both beaten my me and Kakashi-sensei. But then you already know all about that mission, don't you Ero-sennin?"

"Yeah…I mean, uhh damn. Ok you caught me gaki. So how do you know that I knew about that?" the older man asked while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for getting caught.

"Simple really, you're a Sannin who runs a spy network, so I assumed you would've eventually heard about a Genin squad from Konoha who took on the Demon of the Hidden Mist and won and then went and confirmed it with Hokage-jīsan right?" asked his blonde apprentice.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Naruto, because there is no way he's smart enough to figure out a way for me to collect my 'research' without being caught, but also figuring out I knew about his C turned A-ranked mission." Jiraiya said coldly as he stopped and looked at his 'apprentice' while pulling out a kunai.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the insult, but decided to ask "Ero-sennin what in Kami's name do you think you're doing? I am Naruto you idiot!"

"Yeah right now tell me they one about the lusty maid and the Daimyo." The spiky white haired man snarled as he charged at the supposed impersonator.

As he charged, Naruto threw a rock at him which hit him right between the eyes beneath his Hi-ate, causing him to be dazed long enough for Naruto to disarm him and then hold him at knifepoint with his own kunai.

'_Whoa this kid is fast!'_ Jiraiya thought as he tried to stare at his own blade without going cross-eyed.

Listen up sensei cause I'm only gonna say this once, I. Am. Naruto Uzumaki. Got it?" he said as cold if not colder than Jiraiya's own voice a few moments ago.

"Ok if you are Naruto then mind explaining the sudden show of intelligence? Did you hit your head or something- Wait! You didn't make a deal with the Kyūbi did you?" he suddenly yelled out, slightly afraid.

An annoyed look crossed Naruto's face as he heatedly responded "You know, I find that fact that I suddenly decide to show some intellect and that it must be attributed to either the tenant in my stomach or a freak accident insulting." As he finished he pushed the kunai against be bridge of his sensei's nose, causing a single drop of blood to make its way down his face along his red eye marks.

"Fine then, say I believe you and you are in fact Naruto, how are you this smart gaki?" Jiraiya asked seriously not paying any attention to the blood trail making its way down his face.

Naruto's answer surprised Jiraiya "Shadow Clones."

It took Jiraiya only a moment to understand what Naruto was talking about, but when he did his eyes widened in surprise before he asked "How long?"

"Since the Invasion, It took Neji killing about ten or so during our fight for me to realize what was happening but since then I've been sending ten henged clones a week to the library to read up on everything they can get their hands on, from jutsu, to politics, proper etiquette; I know a good portion of all of them." Naruto responded before stepping back once he realized his sensei was no longer a threat.

Jiraiya whistled lowly and said respectfully "Damn impressive gaki. But I do have one more question."

"Ask it but then let's get going. I was hoping we could be in Nami no Kuni and get to Tsunami-chan's by sundown, but at this rate we might not make it."

"Make that two questions. First why bother hiding what you know? If you knew this trick back in the academy I could understand, but why now? From what little I just saw you have at least low to mid-Jōnin level speed, which for someone your age is impressive."

"Well the simple answer is most of the villagers think that I am the Kyuubi and if they found out that the "Demon Brat" was gaining power they would likely have upped their efforts to kill me. Hell, most of the village still thinks Sasuke is the one who save Sakura! So you can imagine what they would do if they found out their precious Uchiha was one-upped by me?"

"I see your point." Jiraiya said sadly.

The duo made their way towards Wave Country again, Naruto asked "So, Ero-sennin what was your second question?"

Jiraiya nearly face faulted again and yelled at his apprentice "You've read all those books on etiquette, and you're still not smart enough to show me some respect?!"

"Nope because I know you, now what was your question?" was Naruto's swift answer.

Jiraiya cried anime tears for a moment before his face became perverse and he asked "Just who exactly is Tsunami-chan?"

Naruto grew a tick mark as an answer, slugged Jiraiya in the face and yelled "No one you're going to get to help you with your 'research' you damn pervert! Now c'mon we're burnin' daylight he said as he took off down the road.

'_Damn looks like the brat might have a crush…excellent!'_ Jiraiya thought perversely as he made his way down the road, to catch up to his wayward pupil.

* * *

**Wave Country two hours later…**

Inari was on his way to the market to pick up some last minute things for dinner for his mother when he heard two people arguing nearby. Seeing that it was attracting a crowd Inari decided to see what all the fuss was about. Making his way to the front of the crowd, he saw someone he hadn't seen in a few years. It was his older brother figure Naruto Uzumaki along with an older man Inari didn't recognize. Inari was so excited he knocked Naruto over as he tried to hug him. "Naruto-niisan what are you doing here?"

"Yo, Inari! Well looks like you did some growing since I've been gone huh Otōto?" he asked surprised by his "little brothers" growth spurt.

While he was up to Naruto's waist in height, Inari was tall for a ten year old. He still wore his blue and white striped hat but now he wore clothes similar to the ones Naruto saw Kaiza wearing in the family photo. He wore a loose white shirt with a back and grey trimmed haori over it tied with a grey sash. He also had on white pants and villager sandals. It also looked as if he did something to keep himself physically active as he was fit; not built for fighting yet, but for a child his age if he kept up whatever he was doing.

'_In a few years, the girls will be all over him.'_ Naruto thought.

"Have I? I guess I never really noticed." The young boy said shrugging before he reiterated "What are you doing in Wave niisan? Are you here to visit?" he asked hopefully.

"For a little bit yeah, truth is I'm here on a training trip with my sensei and we are both looking to passage to Uzushiogakure." the blonde ninja said.

"You're trying to get to Uzushiogakure?" the ten years old asked.

The two travelers nodded in in response causing Inari to grin "Well you're in luck then, because I heard grandpa talking about a ship docked right now that was heading to the islands where Uzushiho once stood, something to do with a memorial I think and they were looking to hire some people from Wave."

This got Jiraiya's attention as he spoke for the first time "Really I'd heard rumors that someone wanted to build a memorial to Uzushiogakure, but I thought they were just that."

"Guess not, anyway let me finish up here and then I'll take you back to my place Naruto-nii. Kaa-san is going to be so happy to see you and grandpa too, but especially kaa-san." He finished quietly.

"Why's that Inari?" Naruto asked concerned for one of the few people to show him true genuine kindness.

"Well she's been a bit down lately and she tries to hide it, but I and grandpa can tell. I think seeing you would cheer her up." He finished hopefully.

"Ok Inari while I'm here I'll see what I can do to cheer up Tsunami-chan ok? Now go finish getting what you need alright?"

"Ok I'll be right back Naruto." The young boy said as he made his way through the streets smile never leaving his face.

"…Naruto?" asked a stunned Jiraiya.

"Yeah sensei?"

"Is Tsunami the little gaki's mother?" asked the still shell-shocked Sannin

"Yeah she is, why?" a confused Naruto asked.

"She a MILF?" he asked.

"Hell yeah sh- SHUT UP ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled at his pervert of a sensei, who was currently on the ground laughing his ass off.

When Inari returned he found his big brother figure beating up the man he said was his sensei, all the while the man laughed even through the pain…

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Inari walked into the house and yelled "I'm home! Sorry I'm late Kaa-san but I ran into an old friend and invited him to dinner." Inari couldn't keep the grin out of his voice as he said that.

"Thank goodness your back Inari, I was beginning to get worried…" she began as she walked out into the hall to greet her son and friend to find none other than the Hero of Wave, Naruto Uzumaki standing there grinning at her likely shocked face as well as an older man with spiky white hair.

"Hey Tsunami-chan, missed me?" the blonde asked while giving her a foxy grin.

"Naruto is that really you?" Tsunami asked shocked that the short rambunctious boy she remembered was standing before her once again after all this time now a tall confident young man.

Seeing him standing there grinning at her like that, Tsunami said the first thing that came to mind which was "Welcome home Naruto-kun." While returning his grin with a serene smile of her own.

She saw the blonde's eyes widen at that but before he could comment a somewhat raspy voice called out "Tsunami, who's here? It's not some of the villagers asking me to be mayor again is it? I swear if I have to tell them no one more time-" Tazuna abruptly stopped his rant as he saw who was standing in his foyer, Naruto Uzumaki Hero of Wave Country.

After a moment he grinned and said "Well it's about time you got back here brat! I was wondering if you had forgotten about us." As he moved forward to shake Naruto's hand, which the blonde did though he was somewhat embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

"Yo Tazuna-ojisan it's good to see you too." Naruto said as he took his hand back.

"Well Naruto how about you're…" Tazuna began noticing Jiraiya for the first time.

"Sensei" Naruto commented.

"Yes sensei of course, well why don't the two of you stay for dinner and if you have no place to stay you can spend the night here. Besides, I'm sure you have all kinds of stories to tell us don't you?" Tazuna asked as he made his way into the living room.

"Arigato ojisan we'd love to stay the night and you bet I have stories to tell! Believe it Dattaboyo!" the blonde exclaimed as he and the others sat down while Tsunami finished dinner within earshot.

"So Naruto who is your sensei he seems familiar but I can't quite place him." Tazuna said while rubbing his chin in thought as he stared at the man sitting across from him next to Naruto on a couch along with Inari while he sat in a recliner chair drinking sake.

"This is Jiraiya one of the legendary three Sannin of Konoha."

Tazuna who had been taking a drink of sake at the time inhaled in surprise and after a coughing fit choked out "S-Seriously? Well I always knew you were special kid, but to catch the eye of a Sannin? Wow!"

"Heheh thanks Tazuna-ojisan." Naruto said grinning a bit at all the praise.

"So Niisan are you going to tell us what you've been up to or not?" Inari asked growing impatient.

"Gomen'nasai Inari well let's see since I left Wave I've…" and thus Naruto began telling all of his friends his adventures since he had left Nami no Kuni from the Chunin Exam, to his fight with Gaara to during the invasion to the death of the third Hokage. He was just about to tell them about his search for Tsunade and learning the Rasengan when Tsunami announced dinner was ready.

Yatta! I'm starved!" Naruto shouted loudly with his stomach grumbling right after as if to back up the statement causing the others to laugh.

After a simple dinner they all returned to the living room where Naruto finished telling them about his adventures telling them how he had left the village to get strong enough to bring Sasuke back leaving most of them in shocked silence.

Moments later Tazuna whistled and said "Damn kid you sure you wanna bring that emo asshole back? It seems to me like it might be easier for everyone if you just kill him, you know?"

Naruto sighs before replying "I know that, but I promised Sakura-chan I'd bring him back to her."

"Did you promise to bring him back alive kid? Did you promise that Haruno girl that you wouldn't defend yourself against a psychopath with both superiority and inferiority complexes? Cause if so, you're a fuckin idiot. " Tazuna said suddenly serious.

"Oi! What the hell old man?! What gives you the right to call me an idiot for trying to keep to my nindo! And what the hell do those big words mean!" Naruto shouted while standing up looking ready to fight.

"Sit down gaki before you break something." Jiraiya commanded of his apprentice who did as commanded albeit reluctantly.

"Kid, I'm calling you an idiot because A. Your acting like one and B. You need to wake the hell up and see your world for what it is. Back when I hired you to protect me, you were, for lack of a better term, a happy go lucky moron."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted again while everyone else chuckled.

"Now, since then I can tell you've done some growing up but the one thing you have yet to realize is that in your world, in the world of a ninja your best friend one moment can become your worst enemy the next. I learned this lesson first hand on the bridge the day Zabuza and Haku died at the hands of that snake Gato."

Naruto thought back to the mission to Wave, and it's ending and even earlier than that when Mizuki tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from Konoha and attempted to kill Iruka his longtime friend for power.

"Ok, ok, I get it, your right old man; I can't afford to hold back against Sasuke anymore not if I want to stand a chance of bringing him back be it dead or alive, with myself in one piece."

Tazuna stared at Naruto for a moment as if judging the sincerity of his words, then he suddenly nodded to himself and said "Wait right here kid I got something for you."

Several minutes pass while the others wait in curious silence until a sudden loud CRASH coupled with Tazuna's scream of pain is heard coming from the hallway leading into the living room, causing everyone to investigate.

When they all arrived on the scene, they found Tazuna being crushed under what at first glance looked like Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō, which must have come from the attic considering a ladder leading into the ceiling was right next to the downed old man. After pulling it off the old man, closer inspection revealed it was actually a different blade entirely. Or was set of blades more appropriate?

Naruto was unsure as the one giant Kubikiribōchō sized sword he was looking at right now seemed to be made up of seemingly six different swords, with two serrated blades making up the back and the point, two smaller folded blades on the sides, a frontal blade which made up the edge of the weapon and finally core of the weapon, the guard, and the handle.

Father, are you alright?" Tsunami asked concerned for his wellbeing.

"Yes sweetheart I'm fine, don't worry so much." The old man responded. Naruto meanwhile was completely ignoring the old man's pain in favor of going starry eyed over the sword.

"That thing is amazing old man! What's it called?" Naruto asked in an excited voice.

"Oh don't worry kid I'm not hurt or anything thanks for asking" Tazuna said sarcastically.

"Eh? Hehehe… gomen'nasai ojisan, but seriously what is this thing?" Naruto asked again.

"This sword Naruto has been passed down in my family for quite a while now, it is called **Saisho Tsurugi no Uzushio (First Sword of Whirling Tides).** I have decided to let you have It." The old man finished simply.

"EH?! Wait a minute back up time out! Naruto said while holding one hand straight up with the other on top of it while he continued "First off, how did your family come into possession of as sword from Uzushiogakure and why are you suddenly deciding to give it to me?"

"Well Naruto if you can drag that thing into the living room for me I'd be happy to explain it all to you. C'mon I need a drink after almost getting crushed to death."

After everyone had settled back into the living room and Tazuna had a jug full of sake he began "Well let's see where to begin…you know about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist right?"

Receiving a nod Tazuna continues "Well what if I told you that those swords that they take so much pride in didn't originally belong to them, and weren't even forged by them. They were however stolen as "spoils of war" from the person who did in fact make them. That person would be my grandfather Kamiya Arashi, whose prototype blade you are currently holding Naruto."

Naruto was more than slightly pissed off at Kiri at the moment, as their claim to kenjutsu superiority was only because they were no better than a bunch of common thieves, ganging up on a single nation with other who considered Uzushio a threat and taking whatever they could get their hands on. It made him so mad he felt sick.

"Oi old man if you knew all this then why didn't you takes Zabuza's sword, instead of letting us use it to mark his grave?" Naruto asked.

"Well after seeing how well Zabuza used the Kubikiribōchō even though he was trying to kill me with it, I figured he deserved to keep it. Besides the swords may have been made by my grandfather but they were made at the request of someone else, Kensei Uzumaki the Shodai Uzukage."

Everyone looked shocked at that announcement Naruto especially. Tazuna took the opportunity to continue his story before the blonde could interrupt.

"Yep Kensei Uzumaki the Shodai Uzukage commissioned seven swords to be created for his personal bodyguard. Kamiya spared no expense when it came to the materials or the seals used on this blade and this was supposed to be the first of the original seven. However when Kensei saw what this blade was capable of, he ordered that it never be used and asked that Kamiya create seven new blades one each possessing an ability of this sword…"

"Wow…" Naruto muttered now looking at the sword with a whole lot more respect than earlier.

"I agree with the gaki. That is one helluva sword you're giving him." Jiraiya said now eyeing the blade himself before he asked "So couple of questions, first which blade has which ability, and second we need passage to Uzushiogakure and your grandson told us you might be able to help us out…"

"Ah yes Uzushiogakure. I know for a fact that a boat is leaving for where Uzushio used to be to set up some kind of memorial in about a weeks' time. As to your first question… catch Naruto." The old man said as he threw a scroll toward the teenage blonde.

"Huh, what's this for Tazuna-ojisan?" he asked as he caught the scroll out of midair.

Tazuna sighed before taking a swig of sake and saying "Just open it kid."

Grumbling something about "drunken old men" under his breath, Naruto did as he was told and scanned over the scroll contents the first thing he noticed was a letter written by Kamiya himself.

_To whomever is reading this letter,_

_You through word, deed, or treachery are now in possession of the Saisho Tsurugi no Uzushio (First Sword of Whirling Tides). It is the precursor to what I hope will eventually become the Seven Swords of Uzushiogakure. If for whatever reason these swords were to fall into enemy hands I ask that you retrieve them by whatever means you see fit to use as the thought of another nation, even our ally Konoha in possess of these blades…I fear for the worst. Even more so if someone with ill intentions were to get his or her hands on this particular sword._

_You may be wondering what makes me worry about this blade more than the other seven. Well friend, the simple answer is that this blade is comprised of not one blade but six smaller ones, and each possesses its own unique ability, as does the fully formed blade itself._

_The Main Blade which all the others connect to has the ability to create innumerable chakra chains, which can then be used offensively or defensively, though its primary use it the quick detachment and combination of blades in combat._

_The Hollow Blade makes up the frontal edge of the completed sword and possesses the ability to regrow from the iron in someone's blood if broken._

_Next are the two serrated Back Blades which make up the back of the completed sword. One blade has the ability to convert its users chakra to lightning nature while the other converts the users chakra into Explosive chakra nature that will explode on contact with foreign chakra or upon its user saying Kai to release all stored up energy within the blade._

_Lastly for the separate blades we have the Side Blades, one of which can, thanks to our allies in Konoha for providing the key ingredient (kekai bug poison) break through any defense, while the other can make solid forms out of chakra stored into it._

_Finally we have the completed blade itself which can absorb and store chakra or "eat" chakra based attacks thanks a rather large seal that can only be used when the sword is whole as part of the seal is inscribed on each piece of one of the auxiliary blades. What you do with this extra chakra is up to you._

_Further on in the scroll I have begun to develop two kenjutsu stances for this sword the first called __**Hiadora (Hydra)**__ uses the six swords separately to take on multiple opponents or one tricky one. The second is called __**Jagānōto (Juggernaut)**__ and focuses on using the completed blade to its greatest effect._

"Wow this sword is awesome! Thanks old man!" he said only to look up from the scroll to find himself alone in the room with Tsunami.

"Eh, where did the old man and Ero-sennin go Tsunami-chan?" the Kyūbi container asked.

"Well my father, your sensei, and Inari decided to see if they could go and book the two of you passage on the boat going to Uzushiogakure while you were busy going over the scroll. I decided to stay here and keep you company till they get back." She replied in her serene tone of voice.

"Oh, Arigato Tsunami-chan. So you know what I've been up to but how've you been?"

Tsunami smiled warmly at this and responded "I've been doing fine since the bridge has been finished. Though there is one thing that has been on my mind lately and I was hoping you could help me with it." She finished hesitantly.

"Well tell me what the problem is and I'll see what I can do Tsunami." Naruto said sincerely.

"Umm ok well…oh where to begin!" Tsunami said as a blush threatened to break out over her face.

"Tsunami-chan, calm down! I can't help you if you get all flustered just thinking about the problem. Also, I find the best places to begin are at the beginning." Naruto joked hoping to calm her down.

Tsunami let out a nervous laugh at that, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out and tried again to get her problem out to the blonde hero. "Well the problem I'm having Naruto is that I'm…in love with someone. This someone did a great thing not only for Nami no Kuni but for me personally as well the problem is that this person is a quite a few years younger than me and I'm not sure how to go about telling him how I feel without coming across as a cradle robber. Any ideas?" she finished somewhat timidly.

"Tsunami-chan…" Naruto said in a shocked voice "…I had no idea you had a think for Kakashi-sensei!"

At this proclamation a small tick mark formed on Tsunami's still smiling face as she calmly got up went over to Naruto and then bonked him hard on the head while saying "I said he was younger than me! Kakashi-san is well into his thirties, and only just turned thirty myself last month Naruto-kun." She finished heatedly.

* * *

(In Konoha)

A certain masked Jonin suddenly felt the urge to yell "I'm Twenty-six damn you!" However at the time of his outburst he was doing something that would've made Jiraiya proud… peeping on the womans side of the hot-springs… his screams of pain for himself and of mercy for his "precious Icha Icha" could be heard for the next half hour throughout Konoha.

* * *

(Back in Wave)

"Gomen'nasai Tsunami-chan, but I had no clue how old Kakashi-sensei was seeing as he keeps his face covered all the time. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

Deciding to toy with the boy a bit and turn the situation to her advantage, she said in a fake hurt tone "Well I dunno Naruto-kun; you said some pretty mean things. I don't know if can forgive you…unless?" she left the word hanging in the air just waiting for him to take the bait.

Which, Naruto being Naruto of course he did. "WHAT? What do I have to do Tsunami-chan?!" he asked frantically.

"You need to help me with my original problem. How should I tell this person I like him? He's a bit dense but he means well." She said.

"Oh, well in that case, be as direct as possible so there is no way he can become confused over what you're trying to say."

"Hmm…that might just work Naruto. I'll give it a try."

"Ok Tsunami-chan glad I could-"Naruto began to say only to be cut off as Tsunami firmly pressed her lips against his in a hungry desire filled kiss.

Naruto was in shock! He had never been kissed before! Well, there was that one fucked up time with Sasuke but that didn't count in his mind and was nothing compared to this! Tsunami's lips were pressed firmly against his and they felt extremely soft to him, almost like a feather had been pushed against his lips. Finally coming out of his shock when he felt her arms wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss, Naruto slowly put his hands around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few moments the two pulled apart for air while still holding onto each other. Naruto looked into her eyes that were so full of love for him of all people and couldn't help but grin one of his foxy grins.

"Well I think I got my point across, but what do you think Naru-kun? Think he got the message?" Tsunami asked jokingly.

"Hai, I think the message came across loud and clear Tsu-chan." Naruto said blushing. But then his euphoric moment came to a sudden end when he remembered them…Akatsuki. The one thing he left out of the tale he told the family as he didn't want them to worry about him or possibly treat him differently because of the Kyuubi.

'_I can't let Tsu-chan get hurt because of me!'_ he thought with this in mind, he made a decision.

"Tsunami-chan there is something I need to tell you." Naruto said suddenly becoming serious.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Is it because of me kissing you? I'm sorry but I needed to get that out and…" she stopped when Naruto put hands his on her shoulders and silencing her with a glare.

"Don't even think like that Tsu-chan! Those kiss…that kiss I mean was spectacular. The thing is, well…" Naruto trailed off. Before going and sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Naruto what's wrong? I don't like seeing you so upset. So talk to me, please?" Tsunami asked pleadingly while sitting next to the boy.

"I…I 'm afraid to tell you Tsunami-chan, I'm afraid that it will change your opinion on me and then you'll hate me. Also I don't think it would be a good idea if we started seeing each other." He finished sadly.

Tsunami was quiet for a moment processing everything Naruto said until finally she wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Baka you think one little secret will change my opinion of you? Do you honestly think so little of me? Well, let me tell you something Naruto Uzumaki! I'm made of sterner stuff than that. So how about you tell me your deep dark secret and let me decide for myself how bad it is, ne?" she said with a smile.

At this Naruto raised his head, his eyes full of fear, desperation, and hope?

'_Ah what the hell, the worst that can happen is that she hates me like all the others and I end up alone again right? If there is one thing I'm used to its being alone…'_ the Jinchūriki thought to himself.

Refusing to look her in the eye he began "Well Tsunami-chan it all began when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my home Konohagakure fourteen years ago. The villages strongest ninja the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life to kill the beast…at least that's what we were taught in the Ninja Academy. However the truth in my opinion is worse, far, far, worse. In truth, a Bijū is a living mass of chakra thus it cannot be killed only sealed. The Yondaime sealed the beast into a newborn baby…me. I became what am known as a Jinchūriki or "Power of Human Sacrifice."

Naruto heard her gasp in surprise but continued regardless still not making eye contact.

The villagers thought me the Kyuubi in human form and did everything they could to end my life at a young age I can't count the number of times I was poisoned, set on fire, stabbed, electrocuted, and blown up. Eventually however, the villagers and shinobi decided if they couldn't kill me they would make me wish for death by ignoring my existence entirely.

"Oh Naruto…" Tsunami began but Naruto cut her off as he continued.

So I became this happy-go-lucky prankster that everybody knows in order to get attention even if it was the annoyance of others at least they acknowledged I was alive. But really I'm not nearly has happy as I let on Tsunami and now, well now I find out I have a criminal organization called Akatsuki which is comprised of S-rank missing ninja who are after the beast sealed in my gut!"

"…"

"So do you understand now Tsunami-chan? Do you understand why, no matter how much I might want to I can't be with you? He asked as he made eye contact with her again…only for her to smack his cheek.

Tsunami why did you-"Naruto began only to be cut off by an irate Tsunami.

"What happened to you Naruto? What happened to the boy who wasn't afraid to face all comers no matter how high the odds were stacked against him? What happened to the boy who was willing to take on armies, for the dream of a nation, the boy who inspired a nation to fight against a tyrant, where did that Naruto go, hmm?!" she said somewhat angrily.

"I…I don't know Tsunami…" the blonde said miserably.

"I know what happened he failed to save a friend and now he thinks he's going to fail at everything, that the odds are stacked against him. Well, let me tell you something…I've learned never to bet against Naruto Uzumaki because that is a bet anyone will surely lose." She finished as she gently took his face in her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Naruto stared at Tsunami as if he was seeing her for the first time for a moment and then "Arigato Tsunami-chan I guess I needed a reality check. But I'm still concerned about us dating though. If Akatsuki found out about us…I don't even want to think about what they might do to you, or the old man and Inari." Naruto said worriedly.

"Well then, we'll just have to move to Konoha so we'll be safe won't we?"

"Yeah I guess that could…NANI! Tsunami-chan you can't just up and leave your home just to date me! What about Inari and the old man?"

"Well Naruto in all honesty building the bridge was Tazuna's last project he's retired now, and all Inari talks about is you. As for me, all my friends left for parts unknown with their families when Gato came to power, so I have no reason to stay here myself. I'm planning on bringing it up with Inari and father tonight at dinner. So until then how about you go and practice with that new sword of yours? I know your just dying to try it out." She said.

"You just want me to stay out of the kitchen while you cook, don't you Tsu-chan?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Well what can I say Naru-kun? I don't like to be disturbed when I cook. Now out with you!" she said playfully.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted!" he said feigning hurt as he made his way outside dragging the behemoth of a sword and its scroll with him…

* * *

When Jiraiya, Tazuna, and Inari returned around sunset they were greeted by an odd sight. Easily two thousand Kage Bunshins of Naruto were practicing with the Saisho Tsurugi simultaneously. From what Jiraiya could see they seemed to be split into eight groups with each one focusing on a different part of the whole weapon while one group focused on using the sword in its completed form.

'_This kid never ceases to amaze me.' _The Sannin thought as he made his way into the rabble to find the original.

Tapping a random Naruto on the shoulder he asked "Where is the original? I need to speak with him!" he yelled over the din.

"The Boss is this way Ero-sennin, follow me!" the Clone responded leading the Sannin to a secluded area away from all the noise, where he found Naruto meditating of all things. Jiraiya was so shocked he just stood there and stared at his apprentice until said apprentice spoke in a calm serene voice which was very unlike him "Are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day like Orochi-teme likely does Sasuke Ero-sennin or are you going to say something?"

"Oi brat take that back there is only one way I would even consider "gawking" at you and that is if you were in your sexy jutsu form naked!" the self-proclaimed Super Pervert yelled.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better sensei…" Naruto muttered before he asked louder "So, do we have passage to Uzushiogakure?"

"Yep we leave a week from today." The Sannin replied.

"I see… anything else?" he asks when he notices Jiraiya still standing there.

"No it's just that it's really weird to see you sit still like that kid. Hell it looks unnatural honestly." The Toad Sage deadpanned.

"Jiraiya-sensei…go away… now." Naruto said in a too calm tone of voice.

"Right, so I'll call you when dinners ready?" a slightly panicky Jiraiya asked.

With a nod for his answer, Jiraiya quickly made his way back to the house and away from the pissed off Naruto…

* * *

During dinner Tsunami brought up the subject of moving to Konoha and the two Arashi males completely agreed with the idea and said they would start packing tomorrow as Tsunami had apparently found someone had this planned for a while as the house had been up for sale for the past month and had sold yesterday. This little piece of information caused everyone to sweatdrop.

During the week while Naruto had his clones practice with the Saisho Tsurugi he and Tsunami got to know each other better. Naruto learned that her favorite hobbies were cooking and keeping a small garden, and her favorite food was any kind of seafood but that she disliked the taste of pickled turnips, and that her favorite flower was the Aster tataricus which stood for remembrance in flower language. Naruto in turn told her about his dream to become Hokage and to bring Sasuke back to the village before Orochimaru could gain possession of his body.

Three days before he had to leave Naruto decided to ask Tsunami something that had been on his mind since she told him she knew the meaning behind flowers.

"Hey Tsunami-chan do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course Naruto-kun what is it?" she asked.

"Well…" he began as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and unsealed its contents which happened to be a bouquet of different flowers "I was wondering if you would tell me more about this. See once when I woke up in the hospital after the villagers decided to…you know beat me into unconsciousness I found these on my bedside table. I thought the flowers were nice so I asked the old man for a storage scroll to keep them in. Since you know about flowers I was hoping you could tell me what they mean?"

"Ok let's see what we have here." The housewife said taking the bouquet from the young ninja. "Well we have Bluebell which means Grateful, Carnation which stands for Fascination, Distinction, and Love, A Red Camilla which means In Love, Amaryllis which stand for Shy, and Gardenia which means Secret Love."

"NANI, what is all that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked frantically.

Tsunami chuckled at the blondes' antics before she said "Well to me it seems pretty obvious that you have a secret admirer, who is grateful to you for some reason, and because of that finds you fascinating, but is too shy to tell you directly, and is secretly in love with you."

"Wow Tsunami-chan, you can tell all that by looking at flowers? That's so cool! Wait a minute! The person who sent me these flowers is secretly in love with me? NANI?!" he said again causing Tsunami to chuckle, yet again.

"Naruto, how long have you had those flowers?" Tsunami asked

"…Eh about…nine years or so, why?" the blonde asked.

"Naruto, can you think of anyone who has a connection with flowers and is around your age?" Tsunami asked.

"Well let's see there is Ino Yamanaka her parents own a flower shop…Oh and also Hinata Hyuuga! She told me pressing flowers was her hobby once. Why are you asking me these questions Tsunami-chan?"

"I'm trying to figure out who your little crush could be. Now of those two does either of them act strange around you?" she asked.

"Well Ino is always going off about how "amazing" Sasuke-teme is which is strange in and of itself, as for Hinata; well she was always sick all the time." Naruto said in a faraway tone of voice as he thought back to the two girls.

"Sick how, Naruto?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"Well her face would constantly heat up and get red whenever I'm nearby and she was always passing out and stuttering around me."

"Naruto…I think Hinata was the one who sent you those flowers…" Tsunami deadpanned.

"Huh? But that would mean...that she…" He began as he thought of all the times she stuttered, became red in the face and fainted. Suddenly it clicked, and Naruto promptly walked over to the wall and repeatedly banged his head into it while saying "…Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Tsunami just continued to chuckle at the blonde's antics.

**Timeskip several days later**

Finally the day had come for Naruto and Jiraiya to make their way to Uzushiogakure. Many jokes were exchanged between the men of the group while Tsunami watched on with a smile, until the captain said to Jiraiya that they would set sail in ten minutes. It was then that Tsunami came over to say her goodbyes to the two men.

"Well this truly has been one of the most fun weeks I've had in awhile I can honestly say I will miss you both, though I think I can shower safely now…" she said shooting a glare at Jiraiya.

Pouting the elder ninja said "I told you already that was completely accidental. Why won't you believe me Tsunami?" he asked while faking hurt.

"Well that could be because this happened not once but three different times and or the fact that on the last time I caught you, you were hiding on the ceiling with that notebook of yours at the ready." Tsunami deadpanned with a frown.

"I'll be on the boat Naruto…"Jiraiya said with a sniff as his shoulders slumped and he took off towards the vessel leaving the two alone.

"So…" Naruto said trying to begin a conversation neither wanted to have.

"Yeah, this is where we part ways for a time ne Naru-kun?" Tsunami said with a bitter smile on her face.

"Looks like it Tsu-chan though I wish it wasn't so." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey now, we are going to see each other again soon enough I'm sure so don't be so down ok?" she said trying to cheer up her favorite blonde.

"Yeah you're right, and when I get back to Konoha I'll be stronger than ever, believe it!" he said exuberantly with a foxy grin.

Tsunami just laughed like she always did at his antics and said "I'm looking forward to see how much you've grown when you get back Naru-kun. Until then…" She suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Eventually she broke the kiss and said "That is something to remember me by ok?"

Naruto just stood there for a moment then returned the favor by hungrily latching his lips onto Tsunami's own…until the boat's fog horn blare out breaking the two out of their little world and sending them back to reality.

Both stood there blushing for a moment until Naruto said "I had better go seeing as that's my ride and all…"

Mmhmm I'll see you when you get back to Konoha Naruto."

"Yeah I guess I'll see you then." He said as he made his way towards the boat.

"Naruto!" Tsunami called out making him turn around and face her "I love you." She said this brought a stunned look to his face for a moment until he smiled not a grin like he usually did but an actual smile and responded…only for his words to be lost as the ships fog horn blasted again, making Naruto run along the water to get aboard the boat.

Tsunami just stood there smiling with some tears rolling down her face as just because she couldn't hear Naruto's words doesn't mean she couldn't read his lips. His reply was crystal clear.

"I love you too."

Tsunami turned around once the ship was out of sight to see both her son and father staring at her in shock.

'_I forgot that tou-san and Inari were here! I'm not sure how they are going to take this! Oh well, too late to worry about that now.'_ She thought as she said "Umm surprise?"

"So you and the gaki huh? Well you can't do much better than that I admit" her father said while nodding to himself.

"You're dating Naruto Kaa-san? That's so cool!" Inari said.

"I-you two aren't upset about this? I thought because of Kaiza you wouldn't exactly be thrilled if you found out I was dating Naruto." Tsunami said shocked but very much relieved that they are taking this so well.

"Well don't get the wrong idea Kaa-san, I'll probably always think of Kaiza as a father figure. But Naruto makes you happy and you make Naruto happy plus I think it would be cool to have him around all the time. I don't care if it is as an older brother figure or a father figure really. It doesn't really matter to me which as long as he's happy and your happy then I'm happy." Inari said sounding very mature for his age.

"Well said Inari. I agree with everything he just said and will add that I think he'd make one hell of a son-in-law." Tazuna said as he then took a swig from a jug of sake on his person.

"You two…arigato, now let's go finish packing up the house. We need to leave by the end of the month." She said as she made her way back to their soon-to-be former abode…

**Three Weeks Later**

Well it was a long boring boat ride of three weeks but finally they had made landfall at Uzushiogakure last night and Naruto couldn't be more psyched. He was unable to train for three whole weeks! THREE WHOLE WEEKS! Meanwhile Jiraiya kept himself occupied by writing his next novel, which he had dubbed "Icha Icha: MILF Hunting Shinobi.

Naruto however didn't have such a "hobby" so he was thrilled to get off the boat and "stretch his legs".

Jiraiya found him later on spread eagled passed out on the ground; the area around him had obviously been the site of a massive Shadow Clone beatdown. Sighing while shaking his head, Jiraiya walked over to his idiot apprentice and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took off deeper into the long forgotten country…

When Naruto awoke from his exercise he found that night had fallen and that he was laying in front of a fire with Jiraiya sitting across from him just staring into the flames.

After letting out a huge yawn he asked "Yo Ero-sennin how long was I out?"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at the boys' moniker for him but he responded while hand the boy a cup of instant ramen "Well you were out for about four hour's gaki. Anyway, we're about a half an hour away from where Uzushiogakure is supposed to be so get a good night's sleep kid, cause I need you awake and alert for when we head into that place. Kami only knows what kinds of traps may still be active around there so we're gonna need as much daylight as possible to work with understand?"

"Hai Ero-sennin!" Naruto said as he finished his snack and went back to sleep.

The next morning at around seven Naruto and Jiraiya carefully made their way into Uzushiogakure proper. The village itself was, even in its destroyed state something to behold. Broken towers built upon numerous hills crisscrossed a wide river that ran right through the center of the village. Remains of a rope bridge here and there showed how one would get from one tower to the other while further on a large flat plateau that had the remains of innumerable burnt skeletons of what used to likely be homes and businesses stood forlornly.

Naruto took a step forward only to feel the earth give way beneath his feet! He jumped back just in time to avoid falling into a spike pit.

'_Holy shit that was close!'_ the blonde thought to himself as he looked down into the spiked abyss to see that it already held several corpses of deceased ninja.

"Well that's some impressive Fūinjutsu right there." Jiraiya said taking note of the ground that was already covering itself back up with dirt.

"Yeah no kidding it nearly killed me." Naruto said as he said as the trap finished reconstructing itself and now looked like an ordinary stretch of ground that would leave people none the wiser to its existence.

"Naruto, from here on out you need to be careful and not just blindly rush into this place. Afterall Uzushio was destroyed out of the fear of what they could do with Fūinjutsu. A fear that was well justified, remember that." The Toad Hermit said seriously making his apprentice nod in acceptance.

As the two ninja slowly made their way through what Naruto was beginning to consider a death trap, as there were several times he would've died if not for the Kyuubi's chakra, they finally made it to the largest tower in the village, which Jiraiya assumed was the Uzukage's tower. Just as they were about to enter the supposed tower of the Uzukage, Jiraiya said Naruto if for some reason it looks like I'm not going to make it I want you to use the Kyuubi's chakra and get yourself out of here do you understand me?"

"What you expect me to just leave you behind if we get in a tough spot? Are you nuts Ero-sennin?! The whiskered teen asked his mentor.

Jiraiya sighed before he said something to Naruto he had never said before "Naruto listen to me and listen well as this is important. When I was younger, about the same age you are now the Great Toad Sage, the leader of the Toad Summons told me that I would one day train a ninja would bring peace to this war torn world of ours. At first I thought he meant an orphan boy I found during the Third Shinobi World War called Nagato as he possessed the legendary dōjutsu of the Sage of Six Paths the Rinnegan. However not long after I left them I heard that a group they had formed to create peace within Amegakure was wiped out. Then, I trained Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and I thought surely he would be the one to lead the world to peace. However as we both know it was not to be so, and now my final hope, and the final hope for this war torn world, rests with you Naruto. Make me proud Naruto, as I know if anyone can bring peace to this world of ours, I know my…" Jiraiya suddenly stopped and shook his head as if berating himself for almost doing something stupid.

"Wow Jiraiya-sensei I-I don't know what to say…" Naruto said overcome by the fact that someone believes so strongly in him.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto just promise me one thing ok?" the old man asked.

"Anything just name it, Datteboyo!" Naruto said.

"Promise me you'll do your best to live your life without regrets ok? Particularly when it comes to love." the old man asked his young apprentice.

"You got it sensei! From now on my Nindo is I never go back on my word and I live with no regrets! Believe it!"

"Good to know kid now let's see if we can find anything useful in this place!" Jiraiya said before he opened the door making his way inside.

The first thing the two noticed was that the floor was non-existent after twenty feet in the building as there was a gaping black chasm in the middle of the floor. On the other side of the room spiraling upwards was a staircase, likely leading to the Uzukage's office.

"Ok this is simple enough all we need to do is walk on the walls and we'll be upstairs in no time!" Naruto said as he jumped forward before Jiraiya could stop him.

Naruto jumped at the wall feet first intending to latch onto it with charka like he had done countless other times on many other surfaces… only to be unable to stick to the wall! Naruto did everything within his power to stick to the wall and not fall down into the kami only know how deep chasm below but it was all for naught, as the next thing Naruto knew he was plunging into darkness…

"…ruto."

"Uhhh" Naruto said as he began to awaken.

"Naruto…ok?" the voice called again prompting Naruto into consciousness.

The first thing he felt was pain which was startling to him as he assumed the fox would've fixed him up by the time he awoke. The next thing he noticed was that the walkie-talkie Jiraiya gave him was going off and that it was what had awakened him in the first place. Picking it up he said "I'm here sensei and other than sore I'm alive but I'm sure that will pass soon over."

Naruto heard Jiraiya sigh over the radio before he said "Good to hear gaki now that I know your alive…WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL AND THEN YOU GO AND JUMP ONTO A WALL OVER A GIANT CHASM ALMOST GIVING ME A HEARTATTACK!" Jiraiya yelled into the radio forcing Naruto to hold it at arm's length.

"Gomen'nasai sheesh, it's not my fault I wasn't able to stick to the wall Ero-sennin! Where are you anyway?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"This is Uzushio Naruto remember? It should've been obvious that the walls had chakra repelling seals on them. Well anyway, after you fell I ran across the wall and made my way upstairs to see if I could possibly find a secret passageway down to you. No such luck, though I did find the Uzukage's office."

"Anything in it we can use sensei?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"Nada the place is completely bare and I looked around quite thoroughly for any kind of micro-storage seals carved into anything and found nothing, over."

"So coming here was a complete waste of time, over?" Naruto asked frustrated that he had nearly gotten killed several times for nothing.

"Not necessarily, that place where you are now might be a hidden area or something why don't you look around down there while I check out other buildings around here, over?"

"Rodger that sensei, over and out." Naruto said.

With that Naruto began taking in his surrounding for the first time. He appeared to be in some kind of underground cave system deep beneath Uzushio. Stalagmites dripped water overhead from the ceiling. As Naruto's eyes adapted to the darkness he found that he had somehow completely missed being impaled by yet another spike trap and landed near the entrance to a cave mouth, just outside the spiked circle of death.

Briefly clapping his hands together in prayer for the Uzushio soldiers whom he saw had lost their lives on their own defenses, Naruto then continued onward into the cave. After what seemed life forever to Naruto but had only about ten minutes in reality, Naruto saw the light at the end of the tunnel both literally and figuratively. Running the last few steps he has to squint as he eyes adjusted to the light slightly but what he found was very impressive. The cave he was in was underneath the ocean just outside Uzushiogakure from what he could tell as the ceiling of the cave was made out of some kind of transparent crystal and it cast the surrounding cave in a bluish light. The cave while fairly large didn't have much in it. One side was what looked like a giant steel door and on the other what looked like a shrine dedicated to some kind of local deity.

Deciding he could look over the door in a moment, Naruto headed over to the shrine to pay his respects to the local god. The shrine, while not as elaborate as the one he saw at Fire Temple while traveling with Jiraiya, It was still very impressive in Naruto's mind. It had a simple alter carved of stone on which sat a jagged knife and a basin set into the alter itself. Just behind the alter itself jutting out from the rock face and seemingly anchored there by numerous chains wrapped around its body, was the deity itself.

To Naruto it looked pretty creepy but perhaps that was just him the statue was twelve feet tall and humanoid in appearance, its body seemed to be covered in scales, its hands and feet were webbed with talons, splayed out behind it protruding from its back was a giant pair of bat-like wings that were at least a dozen feet across from tip to tip. But its head was probably the most disturbing feature. Instead of anything even vaguely resembling a human, the god sported an octopus for a head with a large bulbous dome, glaring sunken eyes, and a massive amount of tentacles for a beard. Naruto was sure there was a mouth amidst all those tendrils somewhere.

All in all Naruto found the effigy very creepy. Suppressing a shudder, Naruto picked up the knife and slowly ran his thumb along edge and was quite surprised to find the blade razor sharp. Naruto flicked the ancient blade clean of his blood and watched some of the drops drip into the stone basin below, before tossing the knife back on the alter and heading over to the vault. If Naruto had looked back for just a moment, he would've seen a crack form at the base of the statue…

Naruto approached the vault door looking for any means to open the massive contraption. The door was almost completely smooth except for a sharp spike-like protrusion sticking out of the middle of the door leading to a small hole in the middle of the door itself, with the top of the spike missing forming a v shape.

'_Hmm I don't see a key hole…wait a minute! Jiraiya said that important things, clan related things are often hidden behind blood seals so if the Uzumaki were the strongest clan in the village and I'm an Uzumaki then…'_

Without a second thought Naruto pressed his right hand to the tip of the spike hard enough to draw blood and watched as it makes its way toward the small hole, as soon as it enters the sound of a lock being undone is heard and then and the spike moves straight upwards until it is touching the door and then the entire door spike included splits clean down the middle as the door opens enough to allow Naruto entry.

Naruto walked and noted it was noticeably inside the vault and found…a human sized crystal encasing an obscure human silhouette. Naruto quickly rushed forward and whipped away the condensation covering the crystal to find a completely nude teenage girl! Part of Naruto's consciousness the decent part was telling him to look away but he just couldn't bring himself to as this girls was absolutely stunning in his mind. She had pale skin, a heart shaped face, a nicely toned hourglass figure, was probably an inch or two shorter than him at 5'2 with a C borderline D-cup bust, and long flaming red hair that if it currently wasn't floating in whatever she was suspended in would likely have gone down to the small of her back.

After some time Naruto was able to tear his gaze away from the girl long enough to try and find a means to free her. Finding none, he decided to do the same thing he did to get in here in the first place and hope it worked. Biting his thumb, Naruto ran blood across the crystal and unsurprisingly the crystal began to rapidly melt, leaving Naruto to quickly catch the girl before she hit the ground.

Gently putting the girl on the ground Naruto took off his orange and black jacket and draped it over her so she would be somewhat decent when she woke up. Naruto didn't have to wait long thankfully, as soon enough the girl opened her eyes revealing them to be a deep golden color.

As the girls sat up she stretched, causing Naruto's jacket to fall down into her lap and gave Naruto a great view of her breasts. The girl looked around tiredly for a moment before muttering sleepily "Eh where am I?" Then her eyes landed on Naruto who was decent enough to be looking away at this point and asked "Who are you, I don't think I've ever seen you before and I know everyone in Uzushio. In fact the last thing I remember is…THE BATTLE!" she cried out, suddenly becoming fully awake and rapidly taking in her surroundings. Realizing she was in a cave she turned to the boy and angrily asked "Who are you? Why are you attacking my home? Which Village are you from? And why the hell won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?! She fired off rapidly.

Naruto waited until she had visibly calmed down some and then spoke "Well I'm going to start with my name first and work my way out from there ok? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Genin of Konohagakure. That should answer at least three of your questions, as for why I'm not looking at you it's because your currently naked and I'm not a pervert."

Naruto's last statement caused the girl to look down at herself and develop a massive blush as she realized she was indeed flashing her chest at this stranger.

"EEP!" she cried red-faced before quickly covering herself with Naruto's jacket. After an awkward silence the girl asked in a rather shy quiet voice than the one she used a moment ago "Did…did you see…everything?"

It took Naruto a moment to figure out what she meant but when he did he blushed and nodded saying "Yeah I did but I kinda didn't have a choice in the matter seeing as you were sealed into a giant crystal completely naked."

"I see arigato for saving me then Naruto-san. Also you can look I'm decent now actually you could look even if I wasn't seeing as you've seen all there is to see already." She said jokingly.

"Well you have quite the sense of humor miss…?" Naruto began.

"OH! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to my savior yet! I am Uzushina Uzumaki granddaughter of the Shodiame Uzukage and what makes you think I was joking cutie?" as she stalked towards Naruto sexily until she had herself pressed up against him she pressed her head against Naruto's neck and her whole body began to quiver with sobs and audible sniffles.

Naruto was very confused by the girls' sudden mood swing but taking it in stride; he put his arms around the girl and held her till she stopped crying.

Without looking up she asked "they are all dead aren't they, he citizens and the Ninja I mean? There is nothing left above us but ruins right?" she asked sadly.

Uzushina, how do you know all that? Naruto asked confusedly while inadvertently answering the girl's question.

"I know that because this is a panic room built by my grandfather in case of an emergency. I'm not sure how I got in here or what kind of jutsu was used to preserve me but I recognize this place. See, over there is the scroll containing all the unique and in some cases Forbidden, jutsu and Fūinjutsu seals of our village." She said pointing at a scroll the size of the Toad Summoning Contract that Naruto completely missed as his time had been taken up by the giant crystal in the middle of the room.

"Now, I believe it is my turn to ask a question Naruto-san." Uzushina said in a serious voice as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Sure Uzu-chan what do you want to know?"

"Well Naruto_-kun_"she purred "I would like to know just how long I've been in suspended animation for."

"Well if you mean in the crystal, then I'd say roughly twenty years or so give or take a few months." The blonde responded.

"I-I see." She said before taking a long calming breath and slowly letting it out before giving Naruto a smile. A smile the boy knew was faked, as he himself had worn the same one for far too long.

"Ne, Uzu-chan are you going to be ok?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know right now, Naruto-kun I really don't. I mean my village is gone, my family is dead, and I have nowhere to go, and right now the only thing keeping me from committing Seppuku is you!" she said her voice becoming more and more frantic with every passing word.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of and held the girl in his arms again as she cried quietly. While she was still crying he said "You're wrong you know on a few of those things. You still have family in me, you can come home with me to the Leaf Village, and though your friends and family may be dead they are never truly gone as long as you never forget them right?" he said as his words lessened her tears bit by bit.

"Your right Naruto-kun, though in terms of family I hope to someday call you my husband. Afterall we are the last surviving members of the Uzumaki clan and it will be out job to get it started up again ne?" she said giving him a lust filled grin.

"How did you know I was the last of a clan? He asked as he went over and slung the giant scroll over his back, missing her lecherous grin in the process.

"Well you not once mentioned either of your parents the entire time we've talked plus you said I still had you, not you and your family so it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Ah well…anyway let's get outta here. Ah man I just realized I'm gonna have to go by that freaky statue again!" Naruto said suppressing another shiver just thinking about the thing.

"Statue, ah you mean the Chained One? Yes he is quite creepy isn't he?" Uzushina said.

"The Chained One, huh? That's one weird name for a statue Uzu-chan."

"Well Naru-kun that's because the Chained One isn't a statue, but a demon sealed in stone by my grandfather in his youth using Fūinjutsu. He told me the story about it once, how he fought the monster, sealed it away and sealed its city underneath the sea, founding Uzushiogakure on top of the ruins to keep the world safe from the monster. He also told me the monsters real name once too it was called something very strange, Cthulhu I think." She said summing up the tale.

This made Naruto stop dead as thoughts raced through his mind at breakneck speed, making him turn and frantically ask "Uzu-chan did your grandfather ever tell you how to release the monster? This is important."

"He told me that only the blood of an Uzumaki could unleash the Chained One…oh Naruto tell me you didn't go near the statue!" she pleaded with him before she rushed outside.

She only made it five feet before she was grabbed by a webbed claw by her throat and lifted off the ground. Naruto rushed forward and beheld "The Chained One" in its true form. It stood at twelve feet, its skin was scaly and sickly green in color, with the webbing in between its clawed hands and membrane comprising its wings a dark muddy brown. It had two sunken beady yellow eyes on its octopus-like head, and at least a dozen tentacles that were in constant motion comprising its "beard".

It seemed to regard Uzushina for a moment then casually cast her aside as he she was trash. Naruto watched her body bounce and eventually skid to a stop a few feet within the tunnel exit. Naruto then glared at the monstrosity he unleashed and yelled "Hey you ugly pile of sushi! What the hell is your problem huh?!"

Surprisingly the creature responded its voice sounding like someone was gurgling while trying to talk at the same time **"You, you are the one who unbound me aren't you?" **it asked in its strange tone.

_'Damn if I so much as twitch towards Saisho Tsurugi he'll likely kill Uzushina in retailation.'_ Naruto thought glancing over tothe girl who looked to be passed out frm the throw he said "Yeah I was and you repay me by attacking one of my precious people some gratitude you have there!" Naruto growled at the entity.

"**You pathetic whelp, do you have no idea who you are in the presence of? You should be thanking me on bended knee that you do not go insane by looking upon my grand visage like so many before you have! Yet…I find it strangely refreshing that you are not scraping on the ground like a worm…Naruto Uzumaki." **The beast said startling Naruto with the fact that he knew his name.

Cthulhu capitalized on this and continued to speak **"Yes whelp, I know your name just as you know mine. You see, when you blood revived me it showed me your memories…all of them. You have no idea what you've unleashed here today, what you've started, and what you will have to become in order to fix what you have done before it is too late for your race as a whole. I look forward to seeing whether you will succeed…or die trying." **The Chained One finished with a sadistic chuckle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

In response the creatures' tentacles quickly extended and wrapped themselves around the boy and almost as an afterthought picked up the girl as well. Then, with a mighty heave of its wings it blasted through the ceiling of the cave shattering the ceiling and flooding the place. Before Naruto could even yell out is shock he was suddenly out of the sea and floating above the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

"What…are…you…doing?" Naruto choked out from vice-like position the beast had him in.

"**Showing you the normal fate of all of your kind who looks upon me and my brethren whelp. Now watch…"** Cthulhu said as it flew closer to a partly destroyed building.

Naruto didn't understand…that is until he saw Jiraiya facing the other direction.

'_Oh no…'_ the blonde thought and he quickly called out "Jiraiya look out behind you!"

"Huh, Naruto? So you found a way…back…" Were the last sane words Jiraiya the Toad Sage ever said as the next moment when he gazed upon Cthulhu his mind broke never to be regained.

Naruto could see it in his face and his eyes both were full of nothing but madness now as he stared upon Cthulhu with reverence akin to awe. Suddenly he cried in his new maddened tone "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" Over and over and over again as if in prayer.

"**So now do you understand Saviik'al?"** Cthulhu asked in his watery voice.

"Yeah I understand perfectly…**THAT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" **Naruto said as he slipped into his two tailed form and forced his way out of the squid-like creatures grasp, freeing Uzushina as well.

"**Hmm interesting…you have a fraction of the power of the God of this world sealed inside of you and it is sentient too. Listen to me Beast as I know you can hear me. If you value your life like I know you do, you will get your…container out of my sight immediately!" **Cthulhu gurgled while narrowing its eyes, annoyed that a mortal with a little bit of divine power thinks it could harm him, let alone kill him.

'**Shit this is bad! I decide to take a nap and the damn kit decides it would be fun to start the apocalypse for the entire multiverse! I need to get us all out of here before the kits temper gets himself and more importantly me killed.' **Kyuubi thought to itself. Thinking quickly the Tailed Beast pumped as much of its charka as it could to a certain pipe in its hosts mindscape this pipe lead to the brain and would allow the Kyuubi temporary control of its hosts body.

On the outside once Kyuubi was in full control, it quickly made the snake handsign and called out **Kuchiyose: Rashōmon **which caused a demonic gate to quickly appear. Then the Naruto called in a Kyuubified voice **Hiraku! (Open!)** This is exactly what the gate did, spitting ash and flame all the while.

Walking over to the still passed out Uzushina "Naruto" regarded her for a moment then shrugged and picked her up bridal style while heading towards the open gate. Just before he crossed the threshold, Kyuubi had him turn glare at Cthulhu and say **"This is far from over Great Old One; I assure you the kit will be back and when he returns may Azathoth have mercy on you all."**

Cthulhu just seemed to chuckle at Naruto's retreating back and said** "I'm looking forward to it."**

* * *

**Total Word Count: 13,035 – Date started: 11/23/11 Date completed: 1/6/13**

**AN: Well guys here it is, the reason you haven't heard from me in two months and some change. The first chapter to something I've had planned for quite a while Sukui no Kishin aka: "Demon God of Salvation" This will be a Naruto Multi-crossover story much like Kyuubi16's whose Unleashed series inspired me to write this in the first place. As far as I know this is the ONLY Naruto Cthulhu Mythos crossover on this site. So if you read this and have some kind of opinion on it…REVIEW PLEASE! That is all I ask as I cannot tell if I'm doing good or bad on a fic if no one tells me anything! That said, I hope you all enjoy this crazy little trip into my head and I'll see you all next time I update. Till then, this is Bubbajack signing out!**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
